The Possession
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Naruto is possessed by a vengeful spirit while on a mission with Hinata,a spirit with a hatred for Hyuuga's especially.An ultimatum is given, but can Hinata trust this ghost?Or will she have to resort to the last option to free Naruto! Oneshot, Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this little oneshot was inspired by an AMV someone did on Youtube. Check out this link to see the amazing AMV that inspired this story! /watch?vduEZihSRwU

The Possessed

"Naruto, Hinata. I have a mission for you two." Tsunade explained. Shizune had found them and brought them before Tsunade, saying it was important. "See, we suspect someone, or something, may be causing chaos in an abandoned mansion near Tanzaku Gai. You two are to investigate this and if possible, stop the source of the problem."

"Uhhh, Tsunade, what do you mean why you said something?" Naruto asked nervously, having a bad feeling about this mission.

"What do you think I mean?" Tsunade asked Naruto impatiently. "It could be anything. Someone pulling a prank, wild animals..." Tsunade paused dramatically, "or it could even be ghosts."

"What?!" Naruto demanded, making Tsunade and Shizune laugh. This was exactly the reaction they had been hoping for. "Why do you insist on sending me on missions that may involve ghosts?! You know I hate those creepy things! Send anyone else, anyone other than me!"

"I can't." Tsunade said bluntly, fixing Naruto with a flat stare. "There is no one else available for this mission. And besides, I've been sending you on missions with Hinata lately for a good reason. We're making you two a duo when it comes to missions. So this is the bonding missions before we make it official. This action was encouraged by her father, who seems to think you a good influence on her."

"N-n-naruto, I really don't mind. I actually enjoy missions with you. And s-she does have a good point. We make a really good team." Hinata said calmly. Naruto found himself blushing heavily at the shy smile Hinata was giving him at this point. "We also have a good tool against stuff like this. Remember, the ghosts can't hide from my eyes. If-f we stick t-together, we'll have no problems."

Naruto mentally groaned at this but smiled anyway. "Alright." He said with a dramatic huff. "But no splitting up this time. I clearly remember all too well what happened last time we split up and were dealing one."

"Yup. No splitting up." Hinata promised. "When do we leave?" Hinata asked Tsunade.

"I want you two out of here in an hour." Tsunade replied. Both nodded and left the room. Tsunade turned to look at Shizune. "So, think this'll work?" She asked playfully.

"Well, one of these days while on a mission with Hinata, he'll notice her feelings for him. He also likes her; he just doesn't understand this feeling yet." Shizune replied, smiling knowingly.

Two days later

"Man, Tsunade knows I don't like ghosts. Why does she send me on missions like this?" Naruto asked pitifully, ready to cry almost. Hinata laughed nervously. This was the fourth mission that they had been sent on together that involved supposed supernatural activity, something Naruto wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with at any time of the day or night.

"Well, maybe we could hurry on this mission." Hinata suggested. "That way we can leave sooner." Naruto nodded quickly and froze as he saw a creepy old mansion in severe disrepair.

"That must be the place we're to investigate." Naruto said nervously, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead. "Man, that place looks creepy. Do we really have to go in there?"

Hinata nodded sternly. "Come on." She said seriously, taking Naruto's hand and pulling him up the path that led up to the mansion. The closer they got to the mansion, the more the wind kicked up. They finally made it inside and managed to shut the door against the heavy wind.

A ghostly wail sounded from somewhere and Naruto went pale. "I really hate ghosts." He commented for the millionth time since they had left Konoha.

"Let's see if we can find a library in this place. That might yield some clues." Hinata suggested. "It'll probably be on the second floor. Come on!" She half scolded, half encouraged, dragging a thoroughly unwilling blonde ninja behind her up a large set of stairs. They reached a large hallway with many doors. "I'll search this side, you search the other." She said, gently pushing him to the other side of the hallway.

"Alright." Naruto said plaintively, poking his head in one door after another, as Hinata did that on her side. "Hey, I found a room full of books." He called out a minute later. Hinata marked the door in her mind and ran to the room Naruto spoke of. It was indeed a library.

"We'll search here. But this may be one of many libraries." Hinata said, pushing past Naruto into the room. He began to search on the other side of the room, opposite of Hinata, careful to keep her in sight. If it really was ghosts they were dealing with, he wanted to be prepared.

Naruto finished the shelf he was on and went to move on with the next on. Instead, he tripped on the edge of a chair and got smashed into the wall. His face smacked into the wall. "OOF!" He exclaimed as a hidden compartment in the wall opened, the door extending down, smacking Naruto on the top of his head as it opened. With a loud and satisfying crash, he hit the ground.

Hinata ran over to Naruto and pulled him out of the way. He groaned as Hinata laid him out away from the trapdoor. "Naruto, are you okay?" She asked concern. He sat up groggily, already feeling a huge bump forming on the top of his head.

"I'll be fine. What's hidden in the trapdoor?" He asked dazedly. Hinata left his side and peeked in the compartment Naruto had discovered carefully. She pulled out an old journal and sat back down next to Naruto.

Flipping through the pages quickly, she summarized the gist of it all. "This journal belonged to the daughter of the lord that ruled here. It speaks of a man who wooed her heart and then left her. She mentioned a great life threatening sickness after he left too. She said she wanted to not pass on to the next life and stay here, haunting the men who lived here. But she always kept an eye for those of the clan of the man who left here." Hinata paused with a small gasp.

"What is it?" He asked, peering over Hinata's shoulder to read the part that had shocked her.

_And I will especially hate those who have pale eyes, just as the man who stole and broke my heart had._

Naruto looked shock. "Does that mean it was a man from your clan?" Naruto asked her. Hinata nodded.

"I'm keeping the book for now. It may have some crucial information for later." Hinata said, stuffing the book into her bag. "We should continue searching this place." She looked outside and figured out the time. "But for now, we should set up camp somewhere in this place. Maybe in here, so we can continue the search if we want to."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "But we should set a watch, especially if we are dealing with ghosts, even more so if they go after my important friends!"

_So he still sees me as just a friend. _Hinata realized sadly. _Does he just not like me or is he simply not aware of my feelings? Boys are so confusing, especially this one! _She mentally sighed and began to set up her simple sleeping area.

"I'll take the first watch." Hinata volunteered. "And don't worry, no ghost will cause you any harm tonight." Naruto smiled bravely and laid down, out like a light that had just been doused with water. _But he trusts me. At least that's something to look up to. Otherwise, he wouldn't have fallen asleep so quickly. _Hinata smiled to herself at this thought. This meant that there was hope yet.

"_Why are you here?" _A soft whisper said suddenly, sounding like it was right next to her ear. _"Not only are you from _his _clan, you steal my most personal possession. What rights do you to do these things?" _The voice demanded. Hinata, seeing no one around her, activated her Byakugan and looked around.

A see through young woman sat next to her. She wore one of the most formal kimono's one could wear. Her hair was done up in a very regalistic manner, dark eyes narrowed dangerously. She was even floating a few feet off the ground.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said humbly. "Not only for my clan member from so long ago had who done those horrible things to you, but for invading your home and reading your personal journal. My friend and I simply were sent here to investigate some unusual behavior. We didn't mean to disturb you."

The woman swirled around her airily, stopping inches from Hinata's pale face. _"I accept your apology for disturbing my home and invading my privacy. Had I been in your line of work and needed information, I would have done the same. And you had no idea that I was still here."_ The woman backed off some. _"But what right do you have to apologize for your arrogant ancestor? He used and hurt me, the princess of the castle! He dared disrespect me, Hinari-hime-sama! What position do you have to apologize for that monster who dared call himself a man?"_

"I know that I am of the same clan as him. But I, Hinata Hyuuga, am the heir to the Hyuuga Main Family. I may not be that man who hurt you, but, I, as representative of my family, do formally offer you an apology." She bowed down in front of the princess after pulling the journal out of the bag and placing in front of the ghost. "Hinari-hime-sama, if there is anything I can do, anything at all, please let me know. If it is within my power to make it happen, rest assured that I will do all I can to make amends."

Anger, then confusion, then pain and hurt flickered through the woman's ghostly complexion. She straightened a few strands of ghostly black hair and assumed a sitting position in front of the Hyuuga. _"Rise." _Hinari commanded. Hinata did so, keeping her eyes down. _"Please, don't feel bound by station. You have a pure heart and an innocent soul. But even your position within your own clan and humbling yourself before me is not enough to appease me. I will tolerate no Hyuuga here, nor anyone, man or woman, who sympathizes with them. Leave at once and never return. If you do this, I will let you both leave with your lives."_

"May I ask if you are the one who is causing the disturbances around here?" Hinata asked. Hinari sighed dramatically. "Or is it some other earth bound spirit causing them?"

"_I tire of this." Hinari stated angrily. "You have until dawn to leave this place. In order to assure that you comply, I think I will take over your sleeping friend's body there. Once you leave, he will find you." _Hinari drifted swiftly closer to Naruto.

"No!" Hinata demanded, aiming a Jyuken strike towards her chest. "We'll leave, just please leave him alone!" She begged, her plea falling on deaf ears as she went straight through Hinari, crashing onto the cold, stone floor.

Naruto's body shot up, eyes still closed. His eyes snapped open and he grinned. Hinata gasped. His eyes were no longer the familiar cerulean blue, but a silverish gold color. "You like this male?" Hinari asked, using Naruto's voice. "Hmmm. He also likes you, though he does not yet understand this feeling."

Naruto's body got up. "Where are you going?!" Hinata demanded. "Give me back my friend!" She ordered. Hinari, using Naruto's face, turned to look at her.

"You would dare order me around?!" Hinari declared. Naruto was suddenly right up in her face. "Watch your tongue, you commoner! If you do anything to upset me, your friend will be the one to suffer. Now begone from this place. And your friend will yet live to confess his feelings toward you." Naruto was suddenly gone. And through all of this, Hinata had seen no trace of her friend in those eyes.

Hinata fell to her knees in shock. She had promised Naruto that he would safe from this kind of thing. And yet she had been unable to stop that from happening to him. During the chuunin exam, she had adopted Naruto's way of the ninja, swearing to never go back on her word. And yet, she had failed. Naruto was under the power of a vengeful spirit, something she had sworn to him would not happen.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She said softly. "But I just can't trust her. I'll do what it takes to free you from her. And we'll leave together." She got up and gathered their things together, pushing everything into a corner except for her own ninja gear.

"But how do I save him? I'm no priest who knows how to perform exorcisms." Hinata asked as she explored the castle more, not bothering to use her Byakugan. She knew what Hinari was going around as. "But even if it takes me a month, I'll not leave without you."

Then she got an idea. Maybe she couldn't exorcise Hinari out of her ally. But she could immobilize him. In the most likely scenario, she would probably feel whatever Naruto felt. Maybe, if he was either made so as to not be able to move, or if he was in enough pain, Hinari would leave his body.

"I wouldn't want to hurt him. But there's practically no chance of me getting him into a position to paralyze him. So I just have to hurt him enough to make her want to leave." She dreaded this thought, but knew there was no other way. "Maybe just one shot, a concentrated Jyuken strike. After all, I'll only have one chance at this. If I fail, she may make Naruto kill himself. So I just can't fail! I won't let myself fail!" She swore.

But, she reflected mentally, she still had one major flaw with this plan. She needed to find them first. Now was the time to use her Byakugan. It didn't matter if he was possessed or not. He still had a chakra circulatory system. She would find him that way. _Hang on Naruto! _Hinata mentally urged. _I'm on my way. Just don't you give up! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinari felt wonderful at the moment. Now that she had a flesh and blood body again, even if only for a short time, she was feeling things she hadn't felt in decades. She could actually hold things, see through real eyes, smell things.

But she would have to change this commoner's clothes. There was no way she would let herself be seen in such an atrocious orange outfit such as this. But neither could she simply change into a kimono. They simply weren't meant for lowly males to wear. But, she remembered where her father had kept his formal clothing. Yes, she would look splendid in her father's formal court dress.

She smirked as she felt her host give his final, feeble resistance. "In good time, in good time." She told the blonde, who was quickly falling deeper and deeper into himself. "I refuse to stay in the body of a commoner for long, especially a commoner who's male and sympathizes with the corrupt Hyuuga's." She found her father's private chambers. Hinari quickly found her father's court dress and changed, donning a male's formal kimono and strapping a katana to her side. In fact, it was her father's katana, one she had always been strictly ordered not to touch in life.

"Well, father, no one can stop me now." She promised bitterly. "But it seems the pest from the Hyuuga Clan refuses to leave. I'll have to do something about that."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_There! _Hinata realized, sensing a flare of chakra going off nearby. _I'm almost there. Hang on! _She increased her pace and emerged in a throne room. She saw Naruto sitting calmly on a large mat on the floor, a mat that was the colors of royal purple and blue, as well as scarlet red. Hinari opened Naruto's eyes. Hinata shuddered as she saw no sign of her crush in them, only cold ruthlessness and anger.

"All I want is my friend now. After that, we'll leave. I promise." Hinata said. "Just leave him now and we can be gone within minutes."

"You are so heartless." Hinari stated. "Even more so than I. You obviously have no regard for your crush's life. Had you left, he would have found you." Hinari said emotionlessly.

"How do I know you would have kept your word?" Hinata asked simply. "You had no qualms about doing this. What would stop you from going against your word?" She approached boldly, refusing to lower herself any further in Hinari's eyes.

"How true." Hinari agreed. "Had I thought more about my actions, perhaps this _situation _could have been solved much more quickly. However, I cannot take back the past, nor my actions. Will you yield and leave? Or should I resort to giving your friend a dose of pain?" Hinari unsheathed the katana that lay in front of her and fingered the blade gently.

"See, this blade has a very noble history. This sword has been passed down in our family for generations. Many lives have been taken by this sword, including my mother's when she proofed guilty of adultery with one of my father's retainers. And even after all these decades, the blade is still sharp enough to claim a life." She maneuvered the sword to run across Naruto's exposed neck, just enough to draw a thin trickle of blood. "Or should I simply keep this body? All this power, all this strength. Nothing, no one, would be able to stop me then."

"I won't let you. I'll leave this place as you asked me to. But I can't trust you with his life, not after your actions tonight." She stood in a fighting stance. "I challenge you. Come and fight with honor."

Hinari laughed, it sounding like a hearty laugh since it was Naruto's body, not like a female's. "That's rich, coming from a ninja. Ninja's don't have honor! They use stealth and sneakiness to their advantage. No, it is the samurai who have honor, not the ones that stab you in the back." She stood up and walked forward.

_I'm sorry Naruto! _She repeated again that night; catching an unsuspecting Hinari in the chest with the strongest Jyuken she dared use. Hinari collapsed to the ground coughing up blood.

"No, no one can stop me." She moaned pitifully.

**Then who am I?! **A thunderous voice echoed in the back of Hinari's head. **If anyone will ever take control of this body, it will be me! The Kyuubi no Kitsune is the only one who has a claim on this body other than Naruto!**

"No! This is my body now!" Hinari protested as the Nine Tailed Fox began to push Hinari out of Naruto's body and mind by force. "Stop this at once! I order you!" She cried desperately, standing no chance against the might of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**No one commands me, a force of nature! **The Nine Tailed Fox swore. **Now it's your turn to begone! Pass on to the next life at long last!**

Hinata covered her ears in pain as she fell to the ground. Three sounds were coming from Naruto's body. One, an unearthly, high pitched scream. Hinari was going down with a fight, even if she stood no chance. The second was a more masculine scream, Naruto, as he came back to himself and felt the forces that were fighting for control of his body, putting some much unneeded stress on both mind and body, plus the pain from her earlier Jyuken strike. And the third was a roar, an earth shaking roar that was silenced as Naruto was able to push Hinari from his mind and the demon fox back into its cage, a.k.a., Naruto's own subconscious.

Finally, it was all over. Naruto lay curled up on his side, unconscious, blood dripping from his mouth and neck. Hinata ran up to Naruto's side. "Wait here. I'll be right back with our stuff and the medicinal items."

She ran, faster than she could ever remember running in her life. She was back by Naruto's side within minutes, throwing both bags onto the floor. Quickly she rummaged through her, finding her medical supplies. Setting up a blanket on the floor, she managed to pull Naruto onto it, putting a pillow under his head gently.

"I'm sorry about all of this." She said again and again as she poured some powder into her own water canteen, shaking it, and pouring some of the water down his throat. This would help with the pain, as well as start healing any internal damage. She carefully dabbed some disinfectant on Naruto's neck wounds, bandaging them tenderly.

Having done all she could, she covered him up with a blanket and settled down to wait until he woke up, hoping that she hadn't overdone it.

A few hours later, during which Hinata had not slept at all, Naruto came to with a huge groan, attempting to sit up. Hinata held him down. "Relax. You're with a friend." She promised quietly. Naruto offered no resistance. "I'm going to check on your neck wound. Stay still." Again, Naruto complied, having exhausted all of his energy, mentally and physically.

But, somehow, he still found the strength to speak. "Is she gone?" He asked. Hinata, who had just removed the bandages since his neck wound had healed, looked at him and smiled, then nodded. "Urgg, I'm so glad about that." He said, the relief clearly evident in his voice. He noticed the bloody bandages from his neck in her hands, and the formal clothes he wore. Plus, his abdomen and chest were just plain in pain. "Can you tell me everything that happened since I fell asleep. I only vaguely remembering her entering my body, but after that, it's all a blur."

"Sure." She promised as she gathered a whole bunch of the cushions from around the room, making a pile of pillows behind him so that he could sit up. "But first, promise me you won't get worked up. There's quite a lot of information to tell you, as well as something I should have told you long ago." She smiled. Naruto returned the smile.

"After this experience, I am pretty sure I can handle anything you can throw at me." Naruto said.

The End!

Seriously, you'll have to watch the video to kinda get where I got this from. Seriously, it's so kawaii! (Cute, for those who don't know Japanese.) But I do hope you all like this. I really had fun writing this!


	2. AMV info

The link was not working for the video. Stupid FF! Anyway, the title of the AMV is Hinata will be loved, done by fullmetalnarutogirl. I'm sorry that it didn't work.


End file.
